A die backside film (DBF) is a material that is applied to a backside (non-device side) of an integrated circuit die in packaging technologies, including packaging technologies related to mobile phones and tablet platforms. These films provide many functionalities such as die crack protection as well as a laser markable surface for unit level identification. A typical DBF includes a matrix material of, for example, including an epoxy resin, a dye and a filler material of silica.
Current DBF materials have relatively low thermal conductivity such as on the order of 0.5 watts per meter per Kelvin (W/mK). The relatively low thermal conductivity limits application of DBF materials to low power packages. Testing such packages also requires that a package be combined with a more thermally conductive material (e.g., a thermally conductive material greater than 3 W/mK) during testing. In other words, a removable thermal interface material (TIM) must be added to the die prior to reliability testing.